


burn a hole into your apprehensiveness

by orphan_account



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy’s barely had time to rub the sleep from her eyes before her phone buzzes, the screen lighting up with a message reading <em>wear a skirt today pls!!!!!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	burn a hole into your apprehensiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self-indulgent pwp in a universe where Amy and Karma are in high school but are also happily dating. Title from 'Wanderlust' by The Weeknd. I hope you enjoy it! :DDD

Amy’s barely had time to rub the sleep from her eyes before her phone buzzes, the screen lighting up with a message reading  _wear a skirt today pls!!!!!_

Amy blinks at it for a moment, and when the screen goes dark, rubs her eyes with the heel of her palm again before lifting it from the nightstand and reading it again. Of course it’s from Karma. She squints, and thumbs across the screen, typing out a reply.

_why??_

She tosses it onto her pillow before yawning, stretching her arms out and swinging her legs over the side of her bed, padding to the bathroom. Her phone lights up again when she comes back out, an elastic tucked between her teeth, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Can’t have it open and in her way when Karma obviously has something planned.

_bc i said so :) :) :) pls ily_

Amy scoffs at her screen, but just as quick her mouth quirks into a fond smile. That’s -- admittedly, that’s probably the number one reason for a lot of the things Amy does these days. She purses her lips, tapping her index finger on the rim of her phone, before sighing and typing.

_i’ll wear the hottest skirt i’ve got_

Karma replies back with a string of excited-looking emojis, and Amy dives into her closet head-first, sorting through the piles of skinny jeans and sweats until she finds the probably least-tacky looking skirt she owns. It’s simple, and falls mid-thigh, and she holds it up for a moment, observing it, gathering the courage to don it before undoing the little silver zipper and sliding it up her legs.

She sucks in a breath before observing herself in the mirror, smoothing her hands down the material. After a moment, she fetches her phone from her bed and snaps a picture, making a face she hopes is ridiculous enough that Karma will at least snort at it, before sending it to her captionless.

Karma’s reply comes two minutes later, while she’s stuffing her textbooks into her backpack.  _u don't understand how much this photo means 2 me o lord_

Amy smiles.  _but there’s still the real reason as to why u wanted me in a skirt anyway?_

_sshh no questions ok just get to school quick_

And -- well. Karma asks, and Amy obeys.

-

Amy goes on the lookout for Amy as soon as she arrives at school, checking out the parking lot and then the bench, then Karma’s locker. Karma’s no where to be seen, though, so she heads to her own locker and exchanges a few text books before heading to her classes.

She only finds Karma at lunch time, making her way through the gaggle of students with Shane hot on her heels, leaning in to peck Amy’s cheek once she reaches her. “Amy,” she drawls, standing back and looking her up and down. It makes Amy flush a little, makes her press her legs together. “Dah-ling, you look  _marvelous_.”

“Nice accent,” Amy says flatly, reaching up and scratching her cheek to hide the light blush as Shane nods behind Karma, saying, “she does look just ravishing, doesn't she?”

Karma furrows her brows before tilting her head to the side, holding Amy’s wrists, scrutinizing her. “You know what? You’re completely right, Shane,” she declares, and Amy raises an eyebrow. “She looks totally ravishing.” She winks then, sucking her glossy bottom lip into her mouth, and Amy nearly passes out as Karma tightens her hold on her wrists, pulling her through the crowd and back into the school.

“You gonna tell me what’s goin’ on yet?” Amy asks, and her voice sounds a little thin. She applaudes herself on that mentally, because in her mind it’s even thinner. Karma just throws her a look over her shoulder, that says  _we’re gonna keep the ‘no-questions’ rule, okay?_  and Amy would have to be blind to miss how her eyes are dark, sparkling mischievously.

“Okay,” she says, mostly to herself, and lets Karma lead her down the halls, up one set of stairs, eyes widening when Karma stops in front of one of the janitor’s closets. “Seriously?” she squeaks, even as her pulse quickens in what she’ll never admit is excitement.

“Yes,” Karma replies primly, pulling a set of keys out from the pocket of her shorts and sliding on of them into the lock. “I was thinking a few weeks ago, that we’re in high school, right? The years we always fantasized over, having wild adventures and shit like that, and if having -- totally awesome -- sex in a janitor’s closet --” she cuts off for a moment, grunting as she shoves the door open, reaching out for Amy’s wrist again and pulling her inside, “-- then so be it, am I right?”

“I’m not sure,” Amy admits, watching Karma close and lock the door behind them. She gasps when Karma turns around and pushes her up against one of the walls, and then they’re close enough that Amy can smell the herry of Karma’s lip gloss, can feel the heat of her body against hers, and decides to fuck it, because  _yeah_ , she’s in high school and these are  _the years_ , and catches Karma’s mouth with her lips.

It starts out as a slow, sweet kiss, just testing the waters, and then Karma’s warm hands slide down Amy’s hips, reaching out to cop a cheeky squeeze from her bum through the skirt, and that’s when the floodgates break and Amy pushes her tongue past Karma’s teeth, reveling in the soft moan she gets in return.

“I think,” she says, once they break apart and Karma continues to kiss down her neck, “I think I know where you were going with this.”

“God,” Karma huffs against her skin, hands still digging into Amy’s hips, rubbing into the skin, “she finally found out the master plan. Honestly, Amy.”

“Hey!” Amy half-laughs, half-moans as Karma dives back up to kiss her hard again, sliding one of her clever hands underneath Amy’s shirt. Amy’s hand rests on Karma’s shoulder, and she squeezes her fingers together when Karma sucks on her bottom lip slickly, breath hot and contradicting the coolness of the wetness.

“This,” Karma pants, pulling back just the slightest bit to level a cheerfully wicked look with Amy, “isn't even the half of it, dummy.”

“Endearing,” Amy breathes, playing for nonchalant but mostly coming out desperate. It’s mostly the image of Karma plotting this whole thing, getting Amy in a little room and doing whatever she darn pleases to her, that’s got her head fuzzy and her lower belly swooping hotly. “Dirty, too, but that’s not a surprise, huh.”

“You’re catching on!” Karma drops to her knees as gracefully as Karma can, sliding her hands up Amy’s thighs until her fingertips disappear under the hem of Amy’s skirt. That -- along with the whole image in general -- has her letting her head fall back against the wall, sliding her hands through the hair on top of Karma’s head and trying to suppress a moan because nothing’s even happened yet, and Karma wouldn't let her live it down.

Karma leans in, brushing her lips across the inside of Amy’s upper leg, and Amy can feel her smile. She peeks down once more to watch Karma shift on her knees until she’s at the perfect height to push Amy’s skirt up around her waist and lean forward, nuzzling into her inner thigh. She’s so close to where Amy suddenly really, really wants her, and Amy tightens her fingers in Karma’s hair, tugging the slightest bit to see if she could maybe direct her over there.

It works, surprisingly, and she shudders when Karma’s soft, plush lips latch over where her clit would be through her underwear. It’s good, but it could be better, and Amy bites her bottom lip hard as she gets even more wet underneath Karma’s pretty, smart mouth.

Finally,  _finally_  -- Karma tugs Amy’s underwear down, hooking two neat, lacquered fingertips underneath the waistband and sliding them down Amy’s legs, humming a little tune to herself that Amy knows is just her way of pretending like she isn't all that affected by this (it’s a lie; she totally is). She’s then leaning back in and her soft, wet tongue swipes over Amy’s folds, just collecting the wetness, just a tease, and Amy sinks back against the wall, bracing herself for it.

The first time Karma really comes in always gets her by surprise, strangely enough; she does it the same, hands tight on Amy’s thighs, pressing her tongue against her cunt heavily, before she lets her lashes flutter shut and laps at her easily a few times.

Amy’s clit is throbbing and swollen by the time Karma’s lips wrap around it, tugging and suckling gently on it. Amy’s hips push forward on a gasp and her thighs quiver -- it makes Karma hum contently, and the vibration sends a hot thrill to the pit of Amy’s tummy, make her feel like her orgasm is barreling down all that much quicker.

She loses herself to it after a moment of listening to the filthy sounds Karma’s mouth is making, of feeling her body melt into it, and she squeezes her thighs tight around Karma’s shoulders, using the leverage to grind her cunt down onto her mouth, riding it, getting her chin all slick and shiny like she’s already come over her face. The thought makes her moan, along with how Karma’s fingertips tickle the delicate insides of her thighs. “K -- Karma, hurry --” she gasps, more that she just wants more than this aimless teasing than she’s worried that lunch break will be over soon.

Karma listens, sliding her tongue over Amy’s wet folds before her swollen mouth latches back onto Amy’s clit. She sucks on it gently, thumbs pressing into Amy’s sensitive thighs, and that’s -- that’s it, pretty much. Amy’s hips stutter and her cunt pulses against Karma’s greedy mouth, her fingers tightening up one stone from too tight in Karma’s hair as she mewls, riding it out.

“Fuck,” she pants, head dropping back against the wall again. One of the brooms hanging beside her rattle. “Fuck, you devious little shit.” She cracks one eye open as she slides her hands out Karma’s hair, watching her lick her red red red lips. It’s like a punch to her arousal gut, or something. “Fu-uuuck.”

“You love me for it,” Karma says, in the sort of self-satisfied way only she can pull off without making Amy roll her eyes. She pushes herself up from her knees, stumbling a bit, and Amy’s hand snaps out to catch her by the elbow. “Anyway. I still have not orgasmed.”

“Tragedy that is,” Amy says seriously, before cracking a grin. Karma punches her in the shoulder lightly.

“It is,” she insists, “and are ya gonna be a good girlfriend and do something about it, or do I need to find another candidate?”

Amy narrows her eyes playfully, and uses the grip she’s got on Karma’s elbow to reel her in until she’s the one pressed against the wall, and Amy’s the one pinning her in. “Nah,” she says, leaning in so her lips brush over Karma’s ear, “I’m the only candidate you need.”

She doesn't miss the shiver that incites from Karma, and smirks, filing it away for the days when she’s alone and needs to get off. “Well,” Karma huffs, placing one hand over her mouth like she’s trying to hide a smile, “you should maybe start proving that, don't you think?”

“I can do that,” Amy says, and leans in until their lips brush together again. She works open the button of Karma’s jeans all the while, until she can slip her hand into her panties, wrist caught in the waistband as she nudges two fingers inside of Karma. She’s more wet than Amy could’ve imagined anyone getting while going down on her, really, but it still sends another wave down between her thighs.

She’d have loved to get down on her knees and do the same to Karma, but she knows that there time is running out; she ends up making Karma come on her fingers, kissing her through it sweetly, sliding her hand out Karma’s pants and licking her fingers because two can play at the teasing game.

“Fucker,” Karma groans, watching her through half-lidded eyes. Amy smirks around her index finger, pulling it out her mouth with a slick, filthy noise, leaning in to peck the corner of Karma’s mouth.

“You love me for it.”


End file.
